<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robins With Clipped Wings Cannot Fly (Currently in rewriting) by JennyCatLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365732">Robins With Clipped Wings Cannot Fly (Currently in rewriting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyCatLover/pseuds/JennyCatLover'>JennyCatLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternative Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dimension Travel, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyCatLover/pseuds/JennyCatLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds himself in an alternate universe where Batman is not exactly a hero and Bruce Wayne is certainly not the father of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Familiar Faces, Unknown World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce opened his eyes and met with the Gotham night sky.</p><p>His head was killing him and he had a strange sensation of electricity that ran through every muscle in his body, one he never felt before</p><p>He sat on the floor and groaned when his head responded by hitting him with a strong dizziness that forced him to dig his fingers into the cold azphalt to avoid falling again.</p><p>God, maybe he was better lying down.</p><p>He had to wait until the world stopped spinning to look around in an attempt to get his bearings, but his vision began to blurred around the edges and the bright gold spots blocked all the rest, his eyes seemed to want to close against his will.</p><p>He put his hand to his sore head surprised when it ran into... something. He felt it and quickly recognized the characteristic texture of kevlar, was he wearing his uniform? Why? He tried to think,  to remember where he was and how he got there, but everything seemed confusing.</p><p>The only thing that was clear was that horrible throbbing coming from his head, the rest was a thick haze that he couldn't get out of.</p><p>With a weary sigh he ran his hand under the cowl to rub his temples, feeling a warm liquid when it made contact. He froze, knowing immediately what it was.</p><p>On autopilot touched the communicator in his ear to ask for help. The phrases 'head injury' and 'possible concussion' were repeated in his mind made him feel even more dizzy than before.</p><p>''Dick, do you read me?''</p><p>Static was the only answer.</p><p>''Stephanie? Cass? Tim? Are you there?''</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He clenched his teeth in frustration. The spots in his vision had turned black now and were starting to get bigger.</p><p>''Jason? Damian? Can you hear me?'' </p><p>His vision was leaving him and his body was beginning to weigh on him. He struggled to stay conscious.</p><p>''Someone respond''</p><p>His voice came out harsh for some reason making the pain in his head worse and he couldn't help closing his eyes. He didn't think he could stay awake for much longer</p><p>"Boss is that really you?"</p><p>His eyes snapped open at the voice. Jason, his mind supplied, it was Jason, just he sounded different somehow. Was his voice softer? And what was that emotion filled in his tone? Worry? Affection?</p><p>''Uh, Boss?''</p><p>Right, he had to reply.</p><p>"It's me, Jason. I'm injured, I need you to come pick me up, follow the tracker of my suit"</p><p>The words came out almost on their own and he didn't even expect what he said was coherent.</p><p>"On my way" </p><p>The hurried footsteps of his son's boots were the last she heard before slipping into unconsciousness.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The next time Bruce woke up, he was in his bed at Wayne Manor, he could feel the bandages on the wound on his head, he moaned slightly, the sore muscles told him that he had had a good fight last night, he also noticed that, in fact, His entire chest was bandaged so he was wearing nothing above.</p><p>He heard the turn of the doorknob and carefully sat on the bed to see who it was, soon the door opened and his oldest son entered, wearing... Alfred's suit? Yes, it was, the black jacket, the maroon vest, and the white long-sleeve shirt with the black tie, all the Alfred's three-piece suit. And in hhis hands was a tray with a deep plate full of soup along with a spoon.</p><p>Dick froze when he saw him.</p><p>''Master Wayne, it's good to see you're awake'' He said with a forced fake smile that was erased a few seconds later</p><p>Master Wayne? Where did that come from?</p><p>Dick approached the bed slowly, perhaps too slowly, watching him cautiously, but without making eye contact and Bruce could not help noticing the way he was looking at him, as if he expected him to say something, to do something, his whole body was tense as a spring about to jump, nothing like Dick. Dick was effusive and happy, he would have left the tray on the light table in an instant and then have thrown himself on him to hug him tightly until he realized that he was doing hurt his injures. This Dick looked serious and cautious, almost as if he were afraid of him.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity Dick placed the tray on his legs covered with blankets, then he recoiled and stood by the bed, standing erect with his hands clasped behind his back, he looked incredibly similar to Damian at this moment, he shaked his head trying to push that thought away.</p><p>"Dick, are you alright?"</p><p>He did not expect Dick's reaction, he looked at him as if an extra head had grown, as if he had said something wrong or out of place.</p><p>''I'm fine, but I appreciate your interest'' He finally replied</p><p>Bruce felt a huge lump in his throat, he even sounded like Damian. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, maybe an Alternative Universe, that would at least explain her son's strange behavior, great, the last thing he needed is a multiverse trouble.</p><p>''Where are your siblings?'' He asked carefully.</p><p>Dick seemed confused by the word as he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side. He opened his mouth but closed it again, as if he felt the need to answer but did not know what he should say or as if he did not understand what he was asking, but Bruce remembered talking to Jason last night and since he woke up here, at less, they should know each other.</p><p>''Jason'' he started to say, satisfied when the recognition shone in the eyes of his oldest son ''Tim and Damian'' Again, he recognized the names and Bruce finished ''Stephanie and Cassandra'' His confusion returned with the last two names, as if he had never heard of them, but still he answered.</p><p>''Jason is outside the door keeping watch, Damian is downstairs where you left him'' He grimaced at his own words ''And Timothy is with him'' He seemed to regret what he said the moment it came out of his mouth ''But he's not helping him, I swear''</p><p>Bruce had heard enough, this was definitely an alternative universe, he quickly took the tray off the bed and placed it on his nightstand so he could stand up. This Dick, unlike his own, didn't move a finger to help him to his feet, just followed him with his eyes, still looking wary, as if expecting to be attacked at any moment, he tried to ignore it, but it was bothering him a lot, what had the other Bruce done to make him so afraid of him?</p><p>He was going to get his robe, but Dick seemed to understand what he wanted and quickly went to the closet, opened it, took out the robe and closed it before standing again in front of him and offering it to him, all in record time considering he didn't even run. Then he could see that instead of blue, his robe was completely black, his double must hate colors more than him.</p><p>"Thanks" He said, taking the robe and putting it on, again the younger seemed confused, but said nothing.</p><p>Bruce started to move towards the door and Dick hesitated before following him, he didn't know why, but he wasn't going to stop him, he just opened the door, tensing slightly when he saw Jason standing to the right of the frame, exactly like a security guard or a bodyguard, but as soon as he saw him he turned to stand right in front of him, erect and firm, like a soldier waiting for orders.</p><p>He gulped, (or maybe it was his vomit?) before speaking.</p><p>"Follow me"</p><p>''Alright, boss''</p><p>At least he spoke more than Dick, until now he only did it when he felt he should (like when he arrived and found him awake) or when he was destined to answer a question, but why did Jason call him boss? His Jason sometimes called him that, but it was mocking or sarcastic, this one said it as if it were a rank, as if he was saying 'General'</p><p>He didn't know why he wanted them to come with he, but it was probably best, to have them all together. They passed in front of the family room, their footsteps echoing in the strangely silent house, there was no any sound in any of the rooms, but it was worse when he reached the stairs, just in front of the music room, again, there was only silence, the unease that he felt grew, but he forced himself to ignore it.</p><p>He went down the stairs and went straight to the clock in the great room, just like the rest of the mansion there were hundreds of paintings, but they were all landscapes or similar things, they looked so impersonal that it was very likely that they had come with the frames, there was no photo of any of his children, not even his own parents, nothing, everything was cold and empty, which undoubtedly said a lot about the man who lived here.</p><p>He shook his head and opened the entrance to the cave, leaving it open for his two older sons to pass behind him, somehow thier presence comforting him, perhaps because it made him feel less alone in this horrible alternative version of his home.</p><p>Going downstairs he could finally hear more than the sound of his footsteps against the floor, he could hear Tim's voice echoing against the walls of the cave, he was talking to someone, but he couldn't make out the words, involuntarily he walked faster. He wasn't surprised by the absence of the costumes on display or the battle trophies, but he was surprised that instead of where they used to be there was a dungeon, what kind of maniac was the Bruce of this dimension? The worst is that the voices, because now he could also hear Damian, they came from there.</p><p>Without wasting time he crossed the stairs that separated them (God, the manor had too many stairs) and followed the voices until he found the cell where them were, he could feel Dick moving restlessly behind him, Jason seemed calmer, but there was still a little nervousness in his steps.</p><p>When he arrived he froze at what he saw, unlike Dick, Tim and Damian seemed to be wearing beggars clothes, ripped and dirty with dirt and blood, but Damian was worse because he was literally chained to the wall, hanging like a puppet, since he did not even seem to have the strength to stand up and the length of the chains did not allow him to lie down or kneel.</p><p>Both children, stoped talking and turned to see him when he opened the cell door.</p><p>''Father?''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the Batcave I use the version of Telltale (link https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/telltalebatman/images/0/02/The_Batcave_%28Telltale_Version%29.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20191125054200)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caged Little Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce wanted to throw up, no, he was definitely going to throw up.</p><p>Tim quickly got up from the floor where he had been sitting and Damian tried with all his might to stand on his trembling feet, failing every time. Both seemed terrified, and seeing that this Damian openly showed his fear was enough to make him shudder, his past must be worse than his Damian.</p><p>''Father, this is not what it seems'' Damian said finally giving up and letting himself hang from his chains.</p><p>But Bruce wasn't listening, his eyes were fixed on the scars of his two youngest children, both were wearing a short-sleeved shirt, that was once white, and black shorts, so it was very easy to see the strange marks that ran up their legs they actually looked like bites of some kind, along with cuts and burns; the arms weren't much better, only that the marks stopped at their elbows, except for the cuts on Tim's wrist, but those one seemed self-inflicted, (He tried to suicide?) Also Damian's wrists were red and swollen, how long was he here? He shake his head, it doesn't matter, He was going to take him out right now.</p><p>He turned to look at the two older ones.</p><p>''The keys?''</p><p>They seemed surprised and then confused, they looked at each other for a minute before Jason stepped forward to speak.</p><p>''You had them, boss''</p><p>Bruce growled under his breath, of course he did, he had to have them to make sure no one released him, to make sure he didn't escape, but they didn't know how to open the locks with lock picks? He was sure the other Bruce wouldn't teach them something like that, but Jason and Damian knew how to do it even before they met him, at least in their world.</p><p>"Do you want me to release him?" Jason asked cautiously, it was as if he had followed his line of thought.</p><p>He nodded and Jason walked past him to reach Damian as he pulled a lock pick from his jacket, Bruce followed him with the look, slightly surprised at how fast he opened the chains and, once he did, he moved out of the way, letting Damian fall flat on his face to the floor, Jason grimaced but made no effort to help him, just got back to his feet, surely waiting for the next command.</p><p>Bruce ran to help him, ignoring how Tim and Jason shuddered as he walked past them and how Damian tried in an unsuccessful way to get away from him. Carefully he bent down beside him and took him in his arms, he was frozen, hugged him against his body trying to get his robe to transmit him some heat, he seemed too tired to be tense.</p><p>''Forgive me, Father, I've failed you'' His voice sounded so small and vulnerable that he hardly recognized it.</p><p>''It's okay'' He try to calm him down, but he doesn't seem to hear him</p><p>''I'll be better, I can be better, I can be userful, I swear that I...'' He broke off in mid-sentence, his lips no longer seemed to obey him, and his eyes began to close.</p><p>''Shhh, don't talk, rest, you can do it'' He said as softly as he could, his son groaned and closed his eyes sleeping against his chest.</p><p>He frowned as he realized that he could feel his ribs through the clothes, carefully put his hand under Damain's shirt, palpating him for injuries, he felt many, but they were scars, the only thing recent were the swollen wrists, but that could be seen with the naked eye.</p><p>He sighed before standing up, Damian moaned slightly at the movement, but didn't wake up. Dick approached him with an feline's grace, careful and suspicious, then stood before him and spread his arms, silently asking him to give the kid, he did not want to, but it was obvious that everyone here was very tense to see him with Damian in his arms, they certainly expected something bad to happen at any moment.</p><p>''Please, master, he need to rest''</p><p>The older son's voice made him jump, he didn't expect him to speak. He looked him in the eye and he looked down, but for a second he could see more than fear in his eyes, there was determination, he was willing to defend his brother no matter what, that made him smile inside, he was still Dick, and Dick always would take care of his brothers.</p><p>He carefully depositing the sleeping child in his brother's arms, he stirred lightly and muttered something in Arabic, but Dick stroked his hair gently, calming him instantly.</p><p>''Can I take him to his bed?'' Asked the older with some nervousness.</p><p>So he had a bed, well that was a surprise, he thought that the other Bruce would make them sleep down here, or on the floor of their respective rooms, how could he imagine anything else from someone who obviously had fun torturing innocent children?</p><p>''Yes, and give him something to eat, and please put some ointment on his wrists'' He said and Dick nodded emphatically before leaving the cell and going upstairs, maybe too fast, maybe afraid he would change his mind if he didn't.</p><p>With that out he turned to Tim, he froze, unable to even lower his head, was shaking from head to toe and was very pale, his breathing was racing as if he was about to have a panic attack and his eyes reflected fear much greater than the one he had seen in the other three, they feared that he would hit or punish them in some way, but Tim showed a fear that he had only seen in people who were sure they were going to die, worse, people who were sure of They were going to be killed, is that what Tim was afraid he would do to him?</p><p>Hell, what should he do now?</p><p>Fortunately Tim managed to calm himself, with a few deep breaths. Then he opened his mouth and closed it again, lowering his head, he didn't seem ready to speak unless he spoke first, but what could he say?</p><p>''Are you hurt?'' He asked, was the first thing, he could see that Damian had no open wound, But he hadn't examine Tim and with his fear that it was obvious that he couldn't do it without risking of a panic attack.</p><p>Tim raised his head, confused by the question, but shook his head.</p><p>Okay, that was good, now what was next?</p><p>He looked at him, grimacing when he saw how thin he was, just like Damian, his clothes were too baggy,  practically hanging on his body, would the two older ones be like this too?</p><p>''Go take a bath and eat something'' He finally said</p><p>Tim widened his eyes and tilted his head to one side looking at it like it was a puzzle that he couldn't solve, he still scared but he also seemed curious, probably he had already noticed that he acted differently than his Bruce, it was to be expected, in any dimension Tim was the smartest of the four. He looked towards the entrance to the batcave, then to him and then to the entrance again.</p><p>''Go... upstairs?'' He dared to ask looking back at him.</p><p>It seemed a dumb question, but dumb and Tim did not fit in the same sentence, if he asked that it was because he had good reasons to do it, perhaps the other Bruce had him locked up here since he brought him? So, Tim never seen the manor? He never been upstairs?</p><p>He pushed his thoughts aside before nodding.</p><p>''Yes, upstairs, you can go upstairs''</p><p>Tim hesitated, took a step and looked at him, when he didn't stop him, he took another and another until he reached the door, Bruce followed him with his eyes until he reached the stairs, then he turned around and looked at him again, he was very nervous, but when he saw that it had not moved, he quickly resumed his path, this time running until he finally disappeared at the entrance.</p><p>Bruce sighed heavily and put his hands to his head, he already hate this world, and hate the other Bruce, what did these children do to deserve this? He always cared more for his sons than for he and these kids they deserved something better, they deserved some love, but... this was't his world, he had her own kids to take care of and had to go back to them, but at the same time she did not want to leave these kids.</p><p>''Boss, are you alright?''</p><p>He jumped at Jason's voice, he had forgotten that he was still here, when he became so careless? He was the Batman, the Batman was not caught off guard that easy.</p><p>He lowered his arms to look at his son, surprised to see real worry on his face, of course, there was still fear, but it was little compared to the worry, weird, why would Jason be worried about him? It was clear that the Bruce he knew was anything but a good person, but for some reason he cared about him, now that he thought about it he was the one who found him, brought him here and bandaged him, right?</p><p>"I'm fine, Jay," He said softly, it was a complete lie and Jason could certainly see through it but nodded anyway.</p><p>''Whatever you say, boss''</p><p>He sighed for the thousandth time (it was going to an habit?) Before walking to the Batcomputer, he still did not know that it was Cassandra and Stephanie in this world and until he found out, he could not sleep quietly. Jason got ahead of him and grabbed the chair moving it back to he could sit down, he did, typed in Stephanie's name and held his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's a Weird, Weird, Weird World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce raised an eyebrow when the results appeared, he didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't this.</p><p>On the screen there was a picture from a newspaper where Stephanie was seen smiling happily while hugging her father who also smiled widely looking as happy as she was, below read: ''The famed ex-criminal Cluemaster meets with his daughter'' Afterward, it talked at length about his rehabilitation and his sincere intention to take care of his family and be a good father from that moment on, and unlike the Arthur Brown that he knew, he meant it, 'cause in the photographs, he can see on his face the affection with he looked at her, it was obvious to anyone who looked him that he really loved her and that he would do anything for her. </p><p>He read about how he left the criminal life to take care of his daughter, as he worked as a informant and private consultant for the police, along with some other small businesses to get the money to send her to Gotham University, where she was studying now. He wished that the Arthur of his world had done that, this way Stephanie would never have become Spoiler or Robin, he loves her, but he know that her life could be much better if she never have become a vigilant.</p><p>Fine, then this Stephanie was fine, she had a good life and she didn't need him to interfere with her, hopefully Cassandra has suffered the same luck, but with her past, he doubted it. He quickly wrote down her name and waited, praying it wasn't so bad, that she's not done with the Court of Owls or something like that.</p><p>Soon a file appeared, unlike Stephanie, this Bruce had investigated her, that could not be a good sign, the file was titled: <strong>Cassandra Cain-Kyle aka Catgirl</strong>. Wait, what? Kyle? Catgirl? Ok, that was unexpected.</p><p>
  <strong>Biological parents: David Cain and Sandra Wu-San aka Lady Shiva </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adoptive parents: Selina Kyle aka Catwoman.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Current status: Active</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Current location: Gotham City, East End, Park Row</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Abilities: Highly skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, skilled in weapon use and explosives. Able to read body language and anticipate opponents' actions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Notes: Cassandra has demonstrated impressive ability and skill, yet her training to kill and her mercy, two contradictory ideas, seem to fight while she's in combat and make she falter, that make she weak.</strong>
</p><p>Bruce gulped when he finished reading, it was a cold investigation, only data, nothing more, but it sounded as if Cassandra was an enemy, one that he had to eliminate, so Catwoman was a hero? Maybe, without even reasoning, he wrote Selina Kyle's name, there was an investigation of her too.</p><p>
  <strong>Selina Kyle aka Catwoman.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Biological parents: Brian Kyle and Maria Kyle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Current status: Active</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Current location: Gotham City, East End, Park Row</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Abilities: Skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Agility and superhuman skills. Expert in using bullwhips, sharp retractable claws, and climbing pitons.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Notes: Selina has become Gotham's vigilant, futilely trying to end crime. Her ideals are dangerous to our goal of make the world a better place, but she could be an invaluable ally.</strong>
</p><p>Bruce leaned against the chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, that sounded dangerously similar to what Ra's said, this Bruce must be his ally, or at least, he must have the same idea about humanity's as a blight and the need to sacrifice part of it to save the world.</p><p>He got up, perhaps too quickly because his vision was filled with black dots and he felt a strong dizziness that made him close his eyes and put a hand to his head, but he didn't fall thanks to Jason's quick reaction, which caught him halfway to the floor and helped him up again, then backed away unsure, worry still on his face.</p><p>Maybe he had to be worried too, his head didn't hurt anymore, but he still couldn't remember what had happened before waking up in this world and if he didn't remember how he got here, he wouldn't know how to return.</p><p>He could almost hear Dick, his Dick, yelling at him "Trust us for once" Maybe he should, maybe he should wait for them to find a way to get him back, but sitting around doing nothing was not in his nature.</p><p>He raised his head, and Jason straightened up and puffed out his chest under his gaze, here we go again.</p><p>''What happened while I was gone?'' He asked carefully, he didn't mean it was from another dimension, not yet, not until he had an idea of where the other Bruce was.</p><p>''I retrieved the weapons that Black Mask has stolen from us and the buyers accepted them, no questions asked, I also gained him some more territory, but...''</p><p>"Stop, I don't meant that"</p><p>Of course, he suspected his alternate self was in the weapons traffic and drugs trade, but now it didn't matter, he needed other type of information. He decided to use another strategy.</p><p>''Listen, I think the blow to my head affected my memories, did I told you where I was going?'' </p><p>Jason frowned and thought, but before he could ask him anything else he spoke again.</p><p>''Yes, you told you had an important meeting with Ra's and the League of Assassins, but then you disappeared for five weeks, they thought you were dead, but not me''</p><p>So, yes, he was an ally of Ra's, great, and the other Bruce had disappeared? For five weeks, more than a month, that was the time Damian had been chained down there? How could he bear so much? No wonder he was afraid of him. But, where is the other Bruce right now?</p><p>''The press asked about you but Richard calms them down, as usual, we said you was on a trip with the company, and we bribed Commissioner Dent to get the police off us'' Jason kept explaining</p><p>Commissioner Dent? Like Harvey Dent? He was Commissioner here? No Two-Face? Right, this world is seriously messed, for real.</p><p>''What about you, Dick, Tim and Damian?''</p><p>He frowned again, confused.</p><p>''I made sure Timothy didn't get out of the cave, and didn't help Damian while you were gone, Richard fed them and cared for the manor''</p><p>"Does the name Alfred mean anything to you?"</p><p>He hesitated.</p><p>''No''</p><p>Yes, as he suspected, there is no Alfred here, although it was obvious, Alfred would never have let Bruce hurt the kids.</p><p>Well, the investigations are over, now he had to do something.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Meanwhile, in another dimension Nightwing and Robin were looking for Batman.</p><p>Dick bent down, feeling the ground carefully, there was blood in it, Bruce's blood, it wasn't much, but it was his without a doubt. Carefully he pulled out his detector and started looking for signs of Batman's tracker, but there was nothing here, it didn't make sense, he was here a minute ago, he called them, he asked for reinforcements and when they arrived he wasn't.</p><p>Damian snorted and crossed his arms.</p><p>''We waste time, Father is not here''</p><p>Dick grimaced, but nodded, he wasn't here, that was for sure, but where was he then?</p><p>"Okay, I'm already here, it better be good." </p><p>Robin growled and muttered a curse in Arabic as Red Hood emerged from the shadows and approached them. Nightwing sighed and stood up to face him, Jason looked around and then at him again before asking the dreaded question.</p><p>"Where's Bruce?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Robins Without Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Dick where is Bruce?'' Jason asked again, a little louder, but without really yelling, his tone coming dangerously close to Batman's interrogation tone. Dick's lack of response was starting to make him nervous, but his response was worse.</p><p>''Gone''</p><p>The weight of that one little word hit him in the stomach like one of his enemies had punched him, hard. (Thank God they couldn't see how his face had turned pale under the helmet) His jaw turned tight and clenched his fists, trying to hide the slight tremor in his hands, and contain the urge to hit something (or someone) He couldn't help but think how lucky Dick was that he could now control the Lazarus Pit's influence a little better, old Jason Todd would have already thrown himself at him demanding that he tell him what he meant by that, was he missing? Was he dead? and if he had answered the second he would have hunted the one who did it to give him a slow and painful death, okay, that last maybe he would, but first he have to confirm it.</p><p>''Dead?'' He asked between teeths, his voice came out deceptively calm, but deep and rough. He got a poorly concealed tension in each and every one of his limbs, a silent threat of what would happen to the culprit if Dick gave him an affirmative answer, but luckily he immediately shook his head.</p><p>''Missing''</p><p>Jason could barely contain the sigh of relief that formed in his throat, (again he was glad to have the helmet on), but then he frowned in confusion, Bruce used to disappear without saying anything, that was nothing abnormal and Dick knew it so well like him, if he considered this to be an emergency there must be something else. He stretched his neck to see behind his older brother towards the place where Damian was still standing, looking at them with clear annoyance in his face, on the floor in front of him there was a small pool of blood about the size of a hand, Bruce was injured, great, that could rule out that he had left of his own free will.</p><p>''There is residue of something similar to a Boom Tube''</p><p>He immediately turned to see Dick, processing what he had just said, a Boom Tube, shit, that means he could be anywhere on the planet or even out of it, but other than a Boom Tube could take you to the other side of the galaxy in the blink of an eye, he didn't know much more, what use would his help be in this?</p><p>''Look, it's not that I don't appreciate that you keep me up to date, but I'm not the technological genius of the family, why don't you call the replacement or your girlfriend?''</p><p>''Oracle already analyzed the scans that I sent him from this area and the Boom Tube is all she could get from them, and Red Robin is on to something with the Titans''</p><p>What? Tim was on a mission? He had not left everything at the time he was told that Bruce had disappeared? That didn't sound like him, unless...</p><p>''You didn't tell him, did you?''</p><p>He didn't answer but his guilty face did it for him. Jason felt like strangle him up, Tim had a right to know, after Bruce Tim's 'death' he has become somewhat paranoid about he disappeared again, if he found out about this by any other means he would be more than angry.</p><p>''You son of a bitch, you didn't tell him''</p><p>''I didn't want to worry him, besides...''</p><p>''You didn't want to distract him from the mission, I know'' He growled, that's the excuse Bruce used to use, he never thought Dick would end up using it too.</p><p>''If you two have finished your little talk, we can looking for Father'' Damian half snarled, but the words lacked the usual venom.</p><p>The two older ones turned to see him immediately, his arms were no longer crossed, now they hung at the sides of his body, he was anxious, it could see how he twisted his fingers, as if wanting to grab something (or strangle someone) but other than that he seemed calm.</p><p>''I agree'' He said carefully. He knew that Damian was more upset than usual when he was worried, if he played him along with it they would probably end up fighting and he not have intended to start a fight, not now.</p><p>Nightwing nodded in agreement</p><p>''We have to contact the League''</p><p> - - -</p><p>Meanwhile, the three alternative versions of Tim, Dick and Jason sitting at the table, nervously looking at the food in front of them, the food that Richard had prepared (sea bass fillets in salt) they had been ordered to eat, but the three knew they were not allowed to eat at the table, hell, they should not even be sitting at it, but they were ordered to do so, orders were orders, right?</p><p>The eldest of the brothers make a deep breath and took his silverware in his trembling hands started to eat slowly, the other two followed his lead, casting nervous glances at the head of the table where their adoptive father was sitting, but he wasn't looking, he was looking at the table rubbing his chin thoughtfully, who knows what he was thinking. When they noticed that he was not paying attention to them they began to eat faster, desperate to fill the enormous emptiness they felt in the stomach, it was not long until they were full, their plates were empty.</p><p>Timothy, out of the corner of his eye, looked at Mr. Wayne again and frowned in confusion, he still didn't look at them, it was strange, he didn't act like him. First he let him go up here and bathe, a real bath, not like when he forced him to clean himself with the dirty water of the cave. Second he allowed him to dress in Jason's old clothes: a red sweatshirt and black joggins (he did not know why Mr. Wayne had given him that, but he did not dare to ask him, the questions angered him and he knew very well what was able to do when he got mad). And now he was letting him eat at the table and even fill up? Something was wrong, maybe it was a trick, a game, he shuddered at the thought.</p><p>''Are you finish?''</p><p>Mr. Wayne's voice brought him back to reality and he quickly raised his head fearful that he had called him, but no, he was looking at Jason, who nodded.</p><p>''Yes, thank you, boss''</p><p>Jason's words made him wince. He had forgotten to thank him. Not that he was truly grateful, but, according to Jason, he should be. Because Bruce adopted him, because Bruce cares for him, because Bruce loves him. He did not believe it, but Jason was fully convinced of it, it was regrettable.</p><p>''Okay, now show me where you left my suit''</p><p>Jason nodded again an stood as the the same time that him, both of them left the room calmly. Timothy followed them with his eyes, confused. He didn't really plan to come out as Batman now, did he? Why? Before Jason, Mr. Wayne's night outings were very frequent. He did it to intimidate his opponents, to show that he was the owner of this city, but, since Jason became Red Hood, had decreased dramatically.</p><p>The reason was obvious. With his right hand doing his dirty work for him, he didn't need to go out anymore, seeing Red Hood was like seeing him, and it was just as scary. So the fact that he came out now had no meaning, he didn't need to, why would he do it?</p><p>Something weird was going on.</p><p> - - -</p><p>Damian paced back and forth inside the big hall of the Watchtower as he waited for that clowns who called themselves the protectors of the world to finish analyzing the scans of the area where his father had disappeared, his brothers were just a few meters away speaking to Zatara, he had done a location spell to try to find Batman, it didn't work, apparently he wasn't on the planet and that made him nervous, where the hell was he?</p><p>''I finished the analyzes'' Atom said entering the room, in its real size for once</p><p>He stopped walking immediately and his brothers stopped talking, all eyes were on the doctor.</p><p>"As they said the radiation is similar to that of a Boom Tube, but it is not that"</p><p>''We know what it is not, tell us what the fuck it is''</p><p>Grayson scolded him whit the gaze, but Todd didn't even look at him.</p><p>''Well, some time ago the League had an interdimensional incident, a Lex Luthor from another reality traveled to ours and he emitted this same radiation''</p><p>The silence was only cut by the long row of curses that Jason began to let out, even Damian had the decency to wince embarrassed by his brother's swearing, not even he would say so many cuss words in the same sentence.</p><p>''So, Father is in another dimension''</p><p>Dick sighed loudly and closed his eyes, rubbing his brow, looking ten years older than he really was, hell, he looked too much like his father right now.</p><p>''So it seems''</p><p>Finally Jason finished his swear words and nudged his older brother, who was still next to him.</p><p>''You must to tell Tim now''</p><p>He nodded and without saying a word walked to the Zeta-Tube, was he going to tell him in person? How strange, the machine announced his departure and Damian walked a few more steps to be next to Jason, both had their eyes fixed on the Tube where Dick had disappeared, they did not look at each other, they did not speak, but both knew what the other thought because the two were thinking exactly the same thing, wondered the same thing: who would have the power to send Batman to another dimension? Neither knew the answer, but they would find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really, really sorry, I tried and failed, I will update again when I can, but I will not abandon this story, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suspicious Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Catgirl's uniform is this: https://i2.wp.com/comicsworthreading.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/BRCC105246.jpg but without the necklace. I like it better than the one Catgirl uses in comics (https://66.media.tumblr.com/5dce3a9b29b974b008be9abcaf8de2d4/tumblr_ngmtpgO1Rk1tcdjqjo1_1280.jpg), and it reminds me of Black Bat (https://pm1.narvii.com/6528/c7284f665f31f28b24db1b68f04d4acf45e389ee_hq.jpg)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying Catwoman was surprised would be an understatement, she was in shock. It was no secret that she and Batman were enemies, every time they had met in the past they had had a confrontation, except for once... she shook her head, she didn't want to think about it, it had been once, just once, a mistake she would not make again, he had deceived her, he had tried to manipulate her and when she made it clear that she would not join him in his 'vision of a better world', they became enemies again. So, why are Batman and Red Hood on her roof? </p><p>She could see them tense a little when she and Catgirl landed on the roof of the building next door, surely feeling their presence and the boy tried to reach one of his weapons, but Batman stopped him by placing a hand on his and shaking his head.</p><p>''Selina, I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk'' She rised an eyebrow.</p><p>She was not surprised that he knew his name, but she was surprised that he used it, the only time he used it was that night, and that was a long time ago. That not to mention the tone he used, it sounded, conciliatory, like he really didn't want to fight, but that wouldn't make her let her guard down, not this time.</p><p>The heroine could hear her partner sneaking behind her silently and she looked at her, but Cassandra had her eyes fixed on the two men, squinting. She knew what she was doing, she was studying them, reading their body language to find out what they were up to, she was very good at it.</p><p>''What do you see?''</p><p>''Weird''</p><p>She nodded patiently, Cassandra was still learning the process of attaching meaning to words and using them to express what she thought, and she wouldn't be the one to push her. So, she had to asked the right questions in order to get the answers she wanted, her daughter was very smart, but unfortunately she had a limited vocabulary.</p><p>''Do you think it's a trap?''</p><p>The girl looked at her and shook her head.</p><p>''Weird. Not bad. Good'' After a few seconds she started to sign ''<em>Batman is calm. Red Hood no</em>''</p><p>Selina nodded again, giving her a small smile, before looking back at the men, they were still waiting, looking in her direction, they knew she was here, but strangely they was waiting for her to come to them instead of coming for her. She lightly sighed, didn't want to deal with this, but to ignore them would be stupid, so she got up from her crouched position and jumped to where they were, Catgirl following closely behind.</p><p>Batman did not react at all, but Red Hood moved slightly, placing one leg behind the other and clenching his fists, a defensive position. Cassandra was right, the boy was quite restless, ready to jump on them at any moment, but Batman, for some reason, did not want to fight, at least not yet.</p><p>Catwoman looked him in the eye and held his gaze, waiting patiently for him to take the first step, whether it was to speak or fight, she would be ready. She realized she was as tense as Red Hood.</p><p>''I need your help''</p><p>Selina frowned in surprise, help? She surely he did hear wrong. Batman did not ask for help, if he wanted something, he take it, point, there was no one in the world who could stand in his way. I mean, who could stop the man who knew the weaknesses of every hero that existed? That was particularly painful for her, she had tried to stop her reign of terror for years and was nowhere near achieving it.</p><p>So it was impossible that he really and for real he was asking for help, it couldn't be true. It must be a trick of some kind, she knew he loved tricks and games, but she wasn't going to fall, not again.</p><p>''No''</p><p>The moment the words came out of her mouth, she took a small step back, unconsciously putting himself in front of Catgirl, prepared for the violent reaction that would surely follow. Batman was not a person you could say 'no'. But he just sighed and rubbed his brow, he seemed frustrated, it almost made her laugh, because she never thought did see that or any other emotion on his face.</p><p>Bruce for his part, was trying to stay calm. He actually knew that asking Selina for help wasn't a very good idea, but she was the first person that came to mind, he couldn't go to the Justice League directly (if there was a Justice League here) and he wasn't sure how the children would react if he told them the truth. Jason seemed so loyal to the Bruce of this world that he feared what he would do if he told him it wasn't him. So, she was the only person he could think of.</p><p>''Selina...''</p><p>"No, I already told you, no matter what you say, I made mistakes in the past, but I'm not a killer like you" She said approaching him and pointing accusingly, with her finger hitting his chest.</p><p>Red Hood reacted immediately, drawing his gun and aiming at her head, to which Selina stepped back and took out her whip. Batman closed his eyes for a moment, containing the urge to sigh. This would be easier if Jason wasn't here, but as soon as he mentioned that he was going out, he had asked worried if he needed company. Of course, he had not said that he <em>would</em> accompany him, he hadn't even <em>requested</em> him to let him go with him, but it was seen in his face that he <em>wanted</em> to do it, and although Bruce was sure that if he said no, he would obey it without question, he couldn't. He couldn't because the face with which he looked at him reminded him so much of his Jason when he was still Robin and he had to stay home while he left as Batman that he just couldn't said no.</p><p>''Put the gun down''</p><p>He was sure that if this were his Jason he would have openly protested his order, but this one only hesitated slightly before obeying. </p><p>''Leave us''</p><p>The order sounded wrong in his mouth, and even with the helmet he could see the confused and worried look on his son's face, but, again, he did not contradict him and without saying a word he left. His blind obedience was terrifying, he wondered what he would be able to do just to please him.</p><p>His eyes met Selina's again, as she raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by what had just happened, but didn't keep her whip. Behind her Cassandra cocked her head, she was relaxed, there was not a bit of tension in her body, but she was looking at him the same way Tim had before, as if she knew something was wrong with him, but she didn't know what.</p><p>"Look, I know this will be hard to believe, but I am of an alternate dimension."</p><p>She widened her eyes and blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. He didn't flinch, he expected that reaction.</p><p>''It's true''</p><p>She scoffed.</p><p>''Aha, sure''</p><p>He didn't reply, just narrowed his eyes. She reflected him, getting completely serious.</p><p>''Right, suppose for a second that I believe you, why come to me? I don't know how to send you back''</p><p>''No, but that doesn't mean you can't help. Besides I doubt that those with the power to help me believe my story.''<br/> <br/>More considering that he did not know exactly how he got here, but if the League existed here, surely she was a member and even if it did not exist, he could know from her the differences of this world with his and act accordingly.</p><p>''And what makes me different from them?''</p><p>He didn't respond verbally, he just looked at his daughter. He knew that she was reading him from the start, so he had tried to convey the 'not dangerous' message with his whole body for her to see. (Besides that Jason was definitely watching them from some nearby building and for an expert sniper like him it would not be a problem to shoot from there if he saw that something went wrong, so it was very important that he was calm so that she was calm) The woman followed his gaze, quickly understanding what he wanted to say and she signed towards Cassandra asking if he was telling the truth. He waited patiently for her to respond, she would know the truth. She nodded and Selina sighed before looking back at him with resignation. She was highly unlikely to believe him, but probably knew that Cassandra is rarely wrong in her judgments.</p><p>''Go home, kitten, I will go later''</p><p>The girl looked at her and then at him before nodding again and leaving.</p><p>"Well, tell me what you need"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trained Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was restless when they came back, he didn't understand why the boss had brought Catwoman with them, but he wasn't going to question it, he had to have his reasons, he always have. Even so he followed closely, Bruce was hurt right now and did not want to risk something happening to him, he owed him a lot. When Batman found him in that alley, he was nobody, just a street rat trying to survive in the bloody hell that was Gotham. He saved him, gave him a home and a name, a name that was feared now.</p><p>When they arrived the manor, Batman ordered him to bathe, change and checks his step brothers. He didn't want to, he didn't want to leave him alone, but he obeyed anyway. If he didn't obey he wasn't useful, and he was useful, that's why Bruce loved him because he was useful to him. He smiled at the thought, he liked being useful.</p><p>He showered as fast as he could, wrapping the towel around his waist when he got out. Then he took a moment before getting dressed to look in the mirror. On his chest was the scar from the mark Bruce had given him, it said 'Batman's Property'. He still remembered when he gave it to him, how he careful cutted of each letter with the hot knife. It had hurt, but he knew that mark was proof of his love, it was a way to care him. Upon seeing it, everyone would know that he was under the protection of Batman and would not harm him. It was as if it had written 'Touch him and you die' He caressed it gently, he loved that mark.</p><p>Finally, he dressed putting on black long pants and a gray T-shirt. He thought about going back to Bruce, but he remembered that he told her that he wanted to talk to her alone. He also told him to check on him step brothers. He did not understand why, they were fine, they always were, but it was an order and he was going to carry it out. So when he left the bathroom he went directly to Damian's room and entered without knocking.</p><p>Richard was with him, kneeling by the bed, but he got up quickly when he come in, trembled like a leaf, but he relaxed when he saw it well. He surely thought he was Bruce and Bruce had clearly told him that he could not stay in this bedroom without his permission, he should not be here and he knew it. So, why is he here? He had no idea, frankly, he never could understand Richard. He had been here longer than him, several more years. Bruce adopted him, cared for him, trained him and loved him, but even now he couldn't give him the total obedience he asked for, always it was almost, almost in everything. Why? Didn't he want to be useful? Didn't he want to be grateful?</p><p>"You shouldn't be here"</p><p>The aforementioned looked in another direction and rubbed his arm nervously. Of course he knew it, Bruce had told him hundreds of times and had been given a million punishments to remind him, but the damn idiot kept insisting on disobeying. For some reason he kept coming to stay with the kid, after each nightmare, after each training, after each punishment, he was always there to comfort him and, unfortunately, thanks to the time they spent together, Damian had softened. But no problem, Bruce will fix him.</p><p>''You won't tell him, will you?''</p><p>Jason growled under his breath. He hated when he did that, when he gave him that pleading look. He hated it because that look made him feel bad, made him feel like he was a villain when he wasn't. Bruce said that a blame game, and gee, this man was good at it, even now he managed to make him feel guilty, even though he knew he was doing nothing wrong, it was cruel. This is why Bruce did not want him to spend time with him, because he feared that he would soften him as he did with Damian.</p><p>''You know I have to''</p><p>Richard nodded with resignation knowing that he could not convince him and Jason had to look away so as not to feel guilty again, he did not have to, he was doing the right thing. 'Never doubt' he reminded himself.</p><p>Without saying another word, he approached the kid's bed looking around curiously as he did, he had never actually entered this room. It was as empty as his, with nothing but the bed inside, which was not a surprise, Damian had made too many mistakes since he got here, and with each punishment Bruce took something from him, probably it was full before. He wondered if that meant that with this mistake he would remove the bed too, of course he himself didn't have a bed, but that was because he didn't want to have one (he just didn't think he could sleep in something so comfortable, but he had a pillow and a sleeping bag, that was enough)</p><p>His gaze finally turned to the kid when he got to bed. Batman's blood son slept soundly under the blankets. He smiled a little, yes, he was fine, he knew it. Damian always was a tough boy, Bruce was doing a good job with him, he had to be hard, only then would make him hard, he would be a great heir, in time.</p><p>Carefully he reached under the blankets and pulled out one of Damian's arms to look at his wrists, they looked better, less red, good. Gently he put it back where it was, the boy slept like a log, that was weird, he used to have a very light sleep, almost as much as he did. But it was better for him to rest now, the boss was surely angry with him for not being able to escape from the cell on his own and was thinking about how to punish him. He winced before shaking his head, no, it was for his good, he shouldn't feel sorry. Damian was good, but Bruce would make him better</p><p>He felt footsteps approaching the bed and turned to face Richard, who looked at him confused. Right, he didn't know why he was here, or because he was looking at Damian's wounds.</p><p>"The boss told me to see how you are, all of you"</p><p>If possible, the confusion the face of the eldest increased</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Jason just shrugged, he didn't know, but it wasn't his place to ask. He didn't bother examining him too, he knew he wasn't hurt, there was no need to check. Although for that matter, Timothy was not hurt either, wait a moment...</p><p>"Where's Timothy?"</p><p>Richard's eyes widened and he didn't answer, he almost seemed to have forgotten about him, which was wrong because before he left he asked him to watch him. He thought he could do it, it was something simple, something he had done before. He must have known that Richard would focus on Damian and not Timothy, it was obvious, since from Damian arrived Timothy came to the background to him.</p><p>''Did you lose him?''</p><p>Again he did not answer, he just looked at the floor with guilt. Jason frowned, trying to stay calm. Anger wouldn't do right now, maybe later.</p><p>''I told you not to lose sight of him, you know how he is''</p><p>He had the decency to look embarrassed about that.</p><p>''Sorry''</p><p>''How long have you left him alone?''</p><p>Richard bit his lower lip and rubbed his hands behind his back nervously.</p><p>''Three hours''</p><p>Jason cursed under his breath, three hours, three hours ahead, perfect, he could be anywhere.</p><p>Neither gently nor abruptly he pushed Richard out of his way and left the room heading straight for the surveillance room. The recordings showed Timothy leaving about two and a half hours ago, not much of an advantage considering that the mansion was 12 miles from Gotham and that the police station was on the far edge of the city. He also noticed that the boy had no provision, he had no backpack, no purse, or anything more than what he was wearing, which by the way was his clothes.</p><p>How weird. He would never go out with nothing, but he could think about that later now he had to bring him back, if possible before Bruce finished their meeting.</p><p>He quickly headed for the exit to the manor, picking up his jacket on the way. Outside he got on his motorcycle, the motorcycle Bruce had given him after Timothy's first escape and drove to Gotham, trying to think where the boy could have gone.</p><p>God, he couldn't believe this was happening again. Bruce wouldn't be happy.</p><p>
  <strong>Two years ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason followed Bruce all the way to the cave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child, Timothy, lay limp in the arms of the man whose grip was tender and delicate, trying to comfort him, however Timothy did not seem to notice, in fact, he seemed more asleep than awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't blame him, the two hours of electroshock must have left him exhausted. He needed to rest and Bruce knew it as well as he did. After his own session, Bruce let him sleep for a couple of hours before bringing him in to see Timothy's. It was part of his punishment, to see how the boy suffered because of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt bad at the reminder, this was his fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally downstairs, Bruce placed the boy in one of the cells very carefully, lowering him to the floor very carefully, he shuddered more strongly when his very ill-wrapped body touched the cold floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I'm doing this for your good, Timothy'' Bruce said softly and patted the boy's head one last time before standing up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason straightened up when he realized he was heading towards him. The man smiled at the gesture and reached out a hand placing it on his shoulder, he tensed, just a little, but Bruce just laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Calm down, I'm not mad at you anymore''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded because there was no other appropriate response to that and forced his body to relax, Bruce would not hurt him anymore, his punishment had already ended and, luckily, Timothy's too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I want you to stay with him tonight'' He said with a nod towards the boy '' He's strong, but I don't want to risk anything happening to him. That would be sad after the trouble I had to bring him here''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last sentence was accompanied by a menacing squeeze on his shoulder. He understood what it meant: whatever happens to Timothy, good or bad, it would be because of him, but that was fine, Bruce told him when he brought the child that he would be his responsibility, that he would have to monitor him. That meant that both his escaping and getting punished was Jason's fault for not watch over him better. ( Sure, Bruce had punished him for that carelessness, but it wasn't enough, he deserved more, Timothy received more)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I understand, I'll take care of it, boss''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce smiled a little more, proudly and slid his hand from Jason's shoulder to his neck, stroking his hair tenderly, Jason leaned into the touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I know you'll do it''</em>
</p><p><em>With that the man alone and began to walk away and he</em> <em> followed him with his eyes until he came out of the cave, then he looked at Timothy who was lying on the floor of the cell, face down and breathing hard. He grimaced at seeing him shiver from the cold, being with a short sleeve t-shirt in a place like this would not do him good and the cold floor underneath didn't help.</em></p><p>
  <em>Slowly he approached him and knelt beside him, two blue eyes met his, there was tiredness and resignation in them. As gently as possible Jason grabbed him under the armpits to pick him up, he did not resist when he started dragging him to the back wall, but protested a little. Carefully he helped him sit up and, when he was stable, he released him so he could removed his jacket and put it on him. Timothy closed the zipper quickly enjoying the little heat that it transmitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason winced at the sight. This was his fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Are you cold?''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shaked his head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I'm fine'' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liar, just listening to his voice he could see that he wasn't. It sounded terrible, hoarse and raspy, that was the effect you had after screaming so much for so long. That's why he didn't scream during his session, it was difficult, but impossible, he should teach Timothy to do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''No, you're not. I need you to promise not to try again''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Timothy looked at him and frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I won't. You know what he did, he must be jailed''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason sighed. He still did not understand, did not understand that it wasn't his fault, he had to did it. Bruce had warned him what would happen and he didn't listen to him, he made him did it. Even so, he understood, the poor child didn't want to accept that it was his fault, so he blamed Bruce, but Jason wouldn't tell him that, he had to figure it out alone. And in the meantime it would be your responsibility to take care of him, Timothy was just like him when he had hardly arrived, stubborn and strong-headed, that attitude would bring him problems if he didn't keep him in line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Do you want to sleep?''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger stared at him for a minute, but did not awsered. He take it as a yes and sat by his side before coaxed him to laid on his legs. Bruce would not approve of this, comforting physical contact was something to be earned and Timothy had done nothing to earn his, but he needed heat and he was his responsibility, he was <span class="u">his</span> and was going to take care of him as such. Besides, a sleepless night wouldn't hurt him.</em>
</p><p>Jason shook his head to brush away the memory.</p><p>He hated to see Timothy get punished, he hated because  but sometimes it seemed that he wanted Bruce to punish him. Like now. That is, Bruce finally let him out of the cave after two years and the first thing he did was run away? This boy had a death wish.</p><p>Actually, this didn't make sense. He knew there was a possibility that he would try to leave again, but to do so as soon as he was taken out of the cave and without any prior planning? That was definitely not Timothy's style.</p><p>He was methodical, logical, this was sloppy, rushed. Where did he want to go in such a hurry? It couldn't be to the station, if he went there he would have brought some proof of--</p><p>The realization hit him so hard that he almost knocked the bike out of the lane. But of course, there he had gone. Now with a definite heading he accelerated, just hoping he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time to Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was uncomfortable.</p><p>He knew he shouldn't be. Not with Selina, not with his Selina. But sadly reminded himself that this was not his Selina, but an alternate version of her, one he met just last night. The thought made him feel even more uncomfortable. It was ridiculous. He would never feel uncomfortable in a situation like this with his Selina. But here and now, with this double of the woman he loved, gently brushing the scars that adorned his bare chest with the tips of her fingers... He felt uncomfortable.</p><p>"You really aren't him, are you?" She whispered more to herself than to him, but still he nodded. She seemed lost, looking at the marks on his body that clearly did not match those of the Bruce she knew and, after what seemed like an eternity, she let out a sigh and took off her cowl.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just... interdimensional travel, that it's... new, I guess."</p><p>Bruce nodded sympathetically, yes, the first time it seemed very complicated, then it became more common and ordinary, but it was still a nuisance.</p><p>''Yes I know''</p><p>At last she broke away from him, probably realizing how bad this must look and took the new bandages, wrapping them over the stitched wound on his pecs. It wasn't too big or too deep, but he had managed to pull the stitches out and she had to redo and disinfect them.</p><p>"How did you get this?"</p><p>''I don't know, I woke up like this, Jason fixed me''</p><p>Selina hummed absentmindedly while finished adjusting the bandages.</p><p>The situation was as strange to her as it was to him. Neither of them imagined that the conversation would end like this, but then the blood began to seep through his suit and, well, it happened. She blamed her maternal instincts, since literally for a minute she forgot who she was dealing with and the fact that this could be a trap and she just wanted to help him.</p><p>''Well, it's all set''</p><p>''Thanks''</p><p>Selina only nodded in response, unsure of how to act with a version of Bruce Wayne who was grateful, and he put on the gray shirt that he had left here before leaving.</p><p>''So, got more asks?</p><p>He nodded and the talk started again. But this time was different, this  time she really gave information.</p><p>He had to take note of the most important thing. Apparently, the Justice League existed and she was indeed a member, but they didn't intervene in Gotham, the reason? According to her they had a tacit agreement not to mess with their double of this world, an agreement that she only dared to ignore. There was also the fact that The League of Assassins and another organization, based in Gotham, were vying for world control, which organization? She didn't know, but he had a suspicion. And, of course, there was no lack of rumors that the Batman of this place was kidnapped and killed by this mysterious organization (he couldn't feel bad if that was the case).</p><p>When they finally finished talking he wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was almost certain that it was already dark or close to dusk, another night here.</p><p>"Well, anything else?"</p><p>He shook his head and she nodded.</p><p>"Okay, so I'd better go, I don't want to make Cass nervous."</p><p>Bruce smiled softly at that, now he reminded his Selina. He knew that she could be very motherly when she wanted to, and this version of she told him how good a mother she could have been. He quickly pushed the idea aside, his Selina was not one to have a family, he always offered it to her and she always ran away.</p><p>''Oh, one more thing. When I take you to the League don't wear that suit, send the wrong message, don't you think?''</p><p>He nodded, and with that, she headed out of the cave with him, following her with his gaze.</p><p>It's okay, now he just can wait. Selina said she was going to report this to the League of this world. So now is just matter of time. Soon his sons would find a way to get here or the League of this world would find a way to send him back, whichever came first.</p><p>That was a relief. With that resolved he could take care of the kids. He felt tired of just thinking about it. He knew he should take care of them while he was here because who else would? But they seemed so needy of so many things that he wasn't sure where to start. </p><p>He let out another sigh before headed for the stairs to climb, trying to think of an action plan while doing it. He need to think straight, to focus, forced himself to be logical. He hated having to do this, having to see his children as if they were statistics, but he couldn't afford to lose control of his emotions, it would be worse for them if he did.</p><p>He knew very well that they all of them had emotional needs that needed to be met, but for that he needed to know them better. Know what each of them needed act accordingly. Also he knew clothes and beds were something they definitely needed, remembered looking into Jason's room earlier. (There was a sleeping bag with a pillow and a small closet where there was the clothes he gave Tim, plus two gala suits, nothing more). They weren't the children he knew and loved, but they were his children.</p><p>With that in mind he went to look for them. He walked down the hall heading to the rooms, he knew that he had already told Jason to check them, but he had to do it too, just to be sure. Jason's first, but no, he wasn't there. He closed the door and went to the next, Damian's, smiling slightly at see him asleep under the covers. He wondered if he should wake him up, but just when decided not to, the boy stirred and opened his eyes looking at him in the dark.</p><p>''Father?''</p><p>Slowly so as not to scare him, he approached the bed and knelt beside him. He didn't bother turning on the light, the hallway light passing through the open door provided sufficient illumination. Damian looked at him sleepily before sitting against the backrest, bowing his head and clasped his hands in his lap, his eyes fixed on the mattress.</p><p>"You've come to punish me"</p><p>It wasn't a question and and Bruce felt a knot in his heart when he heard the feelings creeping into his tone. His Damian would not have allowed himself that level of emotion, he would not have allowed his voice to break like that.</p><p>''No, I just wanted to see how you were'' He said looking at him, assessing his reaction. He raised his head, just a little, and looked at him out of the corner of his eyes but making sure not to make eye contact. Unlike the others, he didn't seem surprised nor confused, just  thoughtful, as if searching for an appropriate answer for what he said.</p><p>''I'm functional'' He finally replied, his voice  came out a little firmer this time, sounding more like his Damian's, he wasn't sure how good that was. ''If you want me to do something I...''</p><p>But Bruce interrupted by raising a single hand, a damn old habit he still couldn't get rid of. The effect was immediate, Damian closed his mouth with an audible click and he lowered his head further, bending over himself.</p><p>Bruce wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.</p><p>He tried to think what Dick would do. Surely he would try to make him feel safe, to show him that he was not going to be punished. But, how? He couldn't risk putting his hand on his shoulder or face, no, that could be misconstrued as an attack. Maybe just tell him would works.</p><p>"It's ok, i'm not mad"</p><p>That caught his attention and he lifted his head tentatively to look at him. Again, there wasn't confusion, just a silent assessment, like he were looking for something hidden in his words, like he believed that he didn't say what he mean. </p><p>''Damian, I'm not going to hurt you''</p><p>The boy grimaced and lowered his head before shaking it very lightly. He looked thoughtful for a few minutes before some kind of realization crossed his face, there was not even a bit of doubt or surprise on his face, but his eyes sparkled with contained tears. Then out of nowhere, he nodded once before speaking.</p><p>''I understand'' He murmured brokenly and Bruce wasn't sure what he thought he understood, but he didn't have to guess when Damian asked softly, "When will I go back to Mother?"</p><p>Bruce felt sick at the mention of Talia, completely distressed when a single tear managed to escape the eyes of his youngest son. Again he felt like an idiot, he was making this worse instead of better.</p><p>"I won't send you to Talia, Damian" He assured immediately, but he did not have the expected reaction, his Damian would surely have sunk in relief at his words, but this one only seemed a little relieved and somewhat disappointed, would he rather be with his mother than with him?</p><p>"Will I have another chance then, Father?" He asked slightly hopefully </p><p>''No, Damian, listen, there will be no more tests, no more punishments, do you understand?'' The words felt bitter in his mouth and, for the first time Damian raised his head suddenly, completely surprised, but then he shook it abruptly and looked at the mattress again.</p><p>''As you wish, Father''</p><p>Bruce felt the knot in his chest tightened more and he had to close his eyes for a moment to calm down. He knew that emotion was getting to him and forced himself to push it down. He needed to keep a clear head to deal with this, as much as it hurt.</p><p>''Does something hurts?'' He asked when he opened his eyes again</p><p>Damian nervously rubbed his hands together, but answered.</p><p>''No''</p><p>''Do you feel sick or ill?''</p><p>''No''</p><p>He did not know whether to trust his word, according to Dick in his early days Damian would minimized injuries and never admit that he was sick. Only after much effort on his part could convince him that he was not weak because he was sick and that he wouldn't get in trouble for admitting it. He was very grateful to Dick for the work he had done with Damian, he himself would not have done so well.</p><p>Damian looked at him again when he didn't ask anything else. He looked awkward now, and Bruce was disgusted with himself for turning this into an interrogation, especially knowing how much Damian hated being interrogated.</p><p>"Rest until tomorrow" He said trying not to sound like an order, but Damian took it as one anyway and settled back into bed. Bruce tucked him in almost instinctively and Damian gave him a dazed look, but he didn't say anything, just snuggled in a little more and closed his eyes.</p><p>Without wanting to disturb him further, he withdrew, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead, something he did not do so often with his Damian, maybe he should do it more, he knew he liked it, no matter how much he pretended to hate it.</p><p>He overlook Cass's room and went to Tim's, but there was nothing inside, no bed, no furniture, not even a carpet. He closed it wearily, he was no longer surprised. </p><p>When he opened Dick's door, was expecting to find it empty too, but it wasn't. His oldest son was there, sitting on the floor on a carpet. But when he saw him he got up almost immediately, he hadn't even changed, he had just taken off his jacket, tie and vest.</p><p>"Do you need something, Master Wayne?"</p><p>He opened his mouth to say no, but then he thought there was something he needed, something that Dick could help with.</p><p>''Yes, you can come?''</p><p>Dick did it and he led him to the guest rooms in the east wing corridor. In them were beds with sheets and blankets warm, useful for cold nights as I was sure it would be tonight. He opened the third and turned on the light, it looked good, smaller than Dick's empty room, but at least this one really looked like a room. It had a single bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and even a flat telvision in front of the bed.</p><p>''Help me move this to your room''</p><p>Dick looked at him with wide eyes, before nodding quickly.</p><p> - - -</p><p>Meanwhile, in another dimension, Dick Grayson opened the door, letting out a big sigh when he saw those who were outside. He knew this would happen, but he didn't expect it to happen so fast. a minute ago he was in the Titans's Tower telling Tim what had happened with Bruce and the now he was standing at the Manor's door with Stephanie and Cassandra at the door waiting for him to let them in.</p><p>"Tim called you, right?"</p><p>They nodded. Of course he did.</p><p>''He said there was a family emergency'' Stephanie said ''How serious is it?''</p><p>''Hey Dick''</p><p>Jason's voice behind his back almost made him jump, and Stephanie didn't even try to hide her grimace of disgust.</p><p>"That serious, huh?"</p><p>Dick gave her an apologetic look before turning around to face his brother. He was in his full suit, well except for the helmet. What was he doing with that? Couldn't change downstairs like everyone else?</p><p>''Tim was in the batcave and he says go there''</p><p>Dick cleared his throat significantly and nodded to the two girls at the door. Jason raised an eyebrow and craned his neck to look past his brother who was behind him.</p><p>''Oh'' He said noticing them and Dick turned out of the way when he came forward to greet them</p><p>"Hi Cass" He said smiling a little and she smiled in response. Then he extended his arm, letting her grab him by the wrist and put her fist on his palm gently in greeting.</p><p>''I thought you were on another continent'' He said when she released him</p><p>''I was. They brought me. Invisible jet is fast''</p><p>Jason pursed his lips to keep from laughing and Dick would have laughed too if the circumstances were normal. 'Cause, seriously, Wonder Woman? How did Tim get her into this? How did he convince her to bring Cass here and leave without asking questions? Although it wasn't really a surprise, everyone in the League knew what had happened and probably also knew that it was better not to get too involved in this, it was a family thing.</p><p>''Yes, it is'' Jason agreed in that soft tone he rarely used. Just then he turned to look at the blonde, his smile is erased immediately.</p><p>''Stephanie''</p><p>''Jason''</p><p>Therewith, he turned his attention to Dick.</p><p>''How beautiful, it looks like there will be a family reunion, it is a pity that I have to going out''</p><p>He still smiling, even when he turned his back to go to the cave, and it was impossible to tell if he was serious or not, but knowing him, it was probably just sarcasm.</p><p>''Where are you going?''</p><p>The youngest stopped in his tracks clenched his fists, but he refrained from saying whatever went through his head and just answered calmly.</p><p>"I'm going to look for clues"</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''What you heard, I already told you that I'm not good at crazy science, so I'll go out, find the one who did it this, and I'll come back with Bruce's location''</p><p>''I don't think it's that simple...'' But before he could say anything more, Jason cut him off, speaking over him.</p><p>''Yes, yes, whatever, Alfred will kill me if he see me upstairs with this, besides, it seems that you have more important things to worry about'' He said resuming his way, this time running, with all the intention of leave him with the word in his mouth.</p><p>Dick opened her mouth to stop him, but he was already gone, plus he wouldn't listen to him anyway. Hopefully, he would accomplish what he said. Then he turned to see the girls and stepped aside so they could pass. Yes, he also has to deal with this. God, He felt old.</p><p>He wanted to kill Tim for doing this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>